The use of telematics sensors and other location-aware, status-aware devices have begun to make their way into the marketplace. Currently, they are used with vehicles to determine a driver's speed or perhaps location/route traveled. This information is typically used to ensure employees are not deviating from established travel routes or driving in an unsafe fashion. The data received is currently data depicting how or where a person has driven. It is inherently dated or otherwise depicting past events when viewed or analyzed. As the current systems and methods are not set up to provide real-time analysis of an individual or their current environment, the systems cannot provide a user with information regarding a potentially hazardous situation they may be near or otherwise affected by.
As such, what is needed is a system and method that monitors a user and their environment that is capable of providing a near real-time warning or other notification to the user.